


One Collaborator Remains

by fishliners



Series: EriDave Fright Nights 2020 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Breeding, Bulges (Homestuck), M/M, Murder, Oviposition, Trans Dave Strider, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishliners/pseuds/fishliners
Summary: No water, a terrain that was incredibly difficult to mine, and a volcanic surface that had eroded most of the surface of the planet. On top of an incredibly thin atmosphere and inhospitable conditions, it seemed as though there were hostile lifeforms on the planet. Those on the surface had reported seeing things after the suns had set. They received the offer to return to Earth only weeks after they had reached their destination. Now, with his crewmates back on their way to the Skeld, Dave Strider impatiently waits.There is one imposter among them.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider
Series: EriDave Fright Nights 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	One Collaborator Remains

Dave blinks his eyes open, rubbing the sleep away as he sits up in his bed. The clock on his bed informs him it’s 22:37 UTC, but that number doesn’t mean anything out here. He rolls out of bed, bare feet hitting the cold, sterile floor. 

_ Shit _ .

Today’s the day. 

Dave lets out a sigh as he makes his way to his closet, grabbing his red jumpsuit. He zips it up and pushes the chrome helmet over his head. He walks out to the loading bay, prepared for the worst.

His living situation has been far from ideal. The first few months were characterized by shunning and disinterest while the rest of his crewmates bonded with one another. While they got drunk in the cafeteria, Dave would be burning his fingertips while manually repairing the wiring systems. While they talked about their lives on Earth, his arms were being stained during refueling. It seemed like Dave was always on the other end of the ship, silently saving the lives of his crewmates without any gratitude in return. Instead, he was repaid by overhearing conversations about ‘that engineer freak’ and jokes at his expense.

In comparison to the first three months, the next three years were bliss. Although Dave still had to go about menial labor throughout his day, he no longer had to deal with direct nagging or indirect mockery. Instead, his crewmates were suspended in hypersleep chambers, giving Dave some much-needed peace and quiet. The company that had funded this expedition had explained the surface crew needed to be in peak condition, completely rested and on top of their game. Dave, on the other hand, had to make sure the ship remained on course and the chambers remained powered. It was lonely, but lonely was better than putting up with his insufferable crewmates for another moment. So Dave embraced being lonely, finding a tranquil peace in some of his tasks. Photographing the asteroids and moons, cultivating various plants in the greenhouse, and cooking became newfound hobbies of his. 

All good things must come to an end, and the ship eventually found its destination. Landing on Polus, his crewmates were woken from hypersleep and began their exploration missions on the planet’s surface. Dave remained on board the Skeld, communicating with the crewmates on the ground and acting as the intermediary between them and the higher-ups back on Earth. He was the messenger who brought the bad news.

No water, a terrain that was incredibly difficult to mine, and a volcanic surface that had eroded most of the surface of the planet. On top of an incredibly thin atmosphere and inhospitable conditions, it seemed as though there were hostile lifeforms on the planet. Those on the surface had reported seeing  _ things  _ after the suns had set. They received the offer to return to Earth only weeks after they had reached their destination. Now, with his crewmates back on their way to the Skeld, Dave impatiently waits for them.

They file in slowly, standing in the decontamination chamber. Dave stares at them through the porthole, watching as they get their spacesuits sprayed down with disinfectants and neutralizing agents. After twenty seconds of heavy decontamination, the airlock opens and the crewmates enter the cafeteria. The leader of the mission, whose name Dave cannot recall, reaches up to take their green helmet off, but they stop when the Skeld’s emergency klaxon starts sounding. The crewmates check the monitors attached to their sleeves, reading the flashing alert on their displays.

**OXYGEN SYSTEM OFFLINE.**

“Alright, crew, we nee—”

Before Dave can hear the rest of the leader’s order, a loud crackle buzzes through Dave’s earpiece.

Silence.

The crewmates look at each other, confirming their audio has gone out as well. The leader taps the top of their helmet, before turning around to pat at the oxygen canister on their back. 

_ Keep ‘em on _ , they silently say. They point at Dave and the crewmate in the cyan jumpsuit—Dave throws in the towel on remembering— names, before pointing in the direction of the oxygenation closet. Green, as Dave mentally dubs the leader, points at Yellow, before pointing south, roughly toward the communications room. Green finally points to themself, before nodding their head towards the administrative office. With a nod from the crewmates, they’re off to their jobs, leaving behind a few other members in the cafeteria.

Dave and Cyan make their way toward the closet housing the control panel for the oxygenation system. Dave doesn’t even know why Green sent Cyan with him. It’s not like this was a two-person job, and Dave could easily do this by himself. 

_ Right. They still hate me. Probably think I did this or something _ , Dave thinks to himself as he checks on the control panel.

One of the tubes was remotely closed, shutting off a flow of clean air. It’s a simple enough fix, he just has to loosen the bolt and punch in the authorization code. Dave glances down at the monitor on his wrist to see the oxygen system alert fading, but the communications apparently remain down. Just as Dave turns to Cyan to attempt nonverbal communication, everything goes dark.

The lights are off, the computer panels and screens in the oxygenation closet are dimmed, and even the monitor on Dave’s sleeve is out. Dave hears Cyan leave the room, heading south toward the electrical room. Dave hears Cyan’s footsteps slow down and eventually stop after Dave passes by him in the dark.

Even in the darkness, even under his helmet, Dave can’t help but smirk. These assholes didn’t even have the layout of the ship memorized. He navigates through the corridors with his mental map, eventually finding the electrical room. The electrical panel is quickly tossed to the side, and Dave makes quick work of fixing the lights. Thick wire connected to the thick outlet, thin wire into the thin outlet, a crank of the dial, and the lights are back on. 

Upon turning the light back on, Dave is surprised at what he sees. The crewmate in brown is crumpled up in the corner of the room, their helmet cracked open. Dave maintains his distance, but he can see their head has been split open, gray matter and blood dripping down the front of their jumpsuit. Dave rushes out of the room, making his way toward the communications hub where Yellow was apparently working.

Yellow is there, but they’re in a similar state of affairs. Their body lay limp over the control panel, blood dripping down onto the floor, pooling in front of the controls. Dave grimaces as he steps into the blood to reach the panel, bringing the communications system back online.

“This is Dave,” he says over the system, his voice grim. “Meet me back in the cafeteria, ASAP. I’ve found two dead bodies, there’s something hiding on board. Over,” he signs off, exiting the communications room.

As he walks up the hallway to the cafeteria, Dave makes out another body ahead. Cyan is face-down on the table in the center of the cafeteria, apparently trying to make a break for the emergency button. His oxygen canister has been thrown aside, the back of his jumpsuit stabbed and slashed in numerous locations, and the knife remains buried in his back. Dave grabs the knife, slamming his fist on the red button.

On his left, Orange comes from the upper engine room. On his right, Violet comes from the weapons station.

“Holy fuck,” Orange says over the audio link, rushing over to Cyan. “W-what the fuck happened to him?” he asks, looking at Dave.

“Someone here killed him, and it wasn’t me,” Dave replies.

“Are you accusing me? It sure as hell wasn’t me!” Orange replies.

Violet continues to walk over, calm and collected. Orange turns to look at him, staring as he approaches.

“W-what? Why would you—” Orange lets out a scream of agony as Dave drives the knife into his leg, sending him off the table and onto the floor of the cafeteria. 

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Dave asks Violet, sitting on Orange’s back to pin him down. “You aren’t one of us. You’ve killed the rest of them.”

Violet stands in place, not reacting in the slightest. Orange continues to let out pained screams underneath Dave, writhing to try and work him off of his back.

“C’mon, kill this one too. Please. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted them gone. How much I’m loving this,” Dave says. He reaches behind himself, pulls the knife from Orange’s leg, and offers it forward to Violet. 

Violet accepts it, stepping closer and kneeling down. Dave shifts, rooting his hands around the base of Orange’s helmet. With a bit of elbow grease, he yanks the helmet off to reveal Orange’s face and neck. Violet makes a clean swipe with his knife, slicing open Orange’s throat. It only takes seconds for Orange’s head to fall limp, and Dave tosses his helmet aside. He stands up, taking off his own helmet.

“I don’t know how much I can reason with you, if at all, but I don’t give a fuck about that right now. That was.. Fuck, that was great,” Dave replies, a smirk on his face. “I don’t know what you want, but..” Dave pauses, hesitating. “You can try telling me. Or, I mean, you could just gank me here and now, but I’d prefer talking this shit out. Fuck, can you even understand me?” Dave cuts himself off before rambling further, sitting atop a nearby table.

Violet reaches up to his helmet, slowly taking it off. Dave’s jaw nearly drops in surprise when looking at this thing. It has gray skin, bright yellow eyes, a pair of fins on each side of his face, and a luscious head of hair, featuring a brilliant streak of violet. 

_ This thing deliberately killed the one who matched its hairdo, didn’t it?  _ is Dave’s second thought, following only  _ Holy fuck, that’s a fucking alien. _

“Holy fuck,” he breathes out. This is an alien. This is a murderous alien. This is an incredibly hot, murderous alien.

“Name’s Eridan,” it says, holding a hand up to its chest. “Eridan Ampora.”

An introduction.

“Dave Strider,” Dave replies, holding a hand up to his own chest to mirror this creature. “Do you...understand English?”

“My kind picked up your signal sweeps ago. Detected you pingin’ information in the opposite direction you were headin', and we were able to roughly work your language out with context and practice,” Eridan explains.

“Why try and hijack this mission?” Dave asks. “I mean, I stand by what I said, I hated these douchebags, not gonna lose sleep over them biting it, but why?”

“Workin’ on the orders a’ higher-ups. Was supposed to take this ship back to Earth to...” Eridan pauses, choosing his words carefully. “To reproduce.”

“So you were supposed to be some sort of colonizer, is that it?”

“Essentially,” Eridan replies, sitting atop a table across from Dave. “So now we’re at a crossroads. I kill you and complete my mission, or you kill me and head back with a crew full of dead bodies.”

“What if I just take you to Earth?”

There’s a pause. Eridan’s eyes narrow, staring into Dave’s.

“What’s your angle here?” he asks.

“Well, why are you doing this mission?”

“‘Cause the higher-ups would kill me if I refused,” Eridan replies bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So if you’re on Earth, out of their reach, you would then have no reason to fear them, right?”

Eridan opens his mouth to respond, before closing it again. A simple “ _Hm_.” is all Dave gets out of him.

“So I can take you to Earth and you can...I don’t fucking know, man. Live your life however the fuck you want.”

“It wouldn’t be that simple,” Eridan replies, shaking his head slightly. Oh, Dave’s dealing with a _pouty_ , hot, murderous alien.

“Why not?” Dave fires back

“Reproduction isn’t just part of the mission, it’s...a biological urge,” Eridan replies, staring at the floor of the cafeteria.

This thing murdered people in cold blood, and now he’s getting embarrassed about talking about hanky-panky.

“What, like an animal? Some mating season or something?”

Eridan nods.

_ Oh. _

“Well. I could. Maybe help with that.” Dave doesn’t even put two seconds of thought into the offer before it’s slipping past his lips, immediately regretting his words.

Eridan scoffs, shaking his head. “You probably don’t know what you’re gettin’ yourself into.”

Dave knows it’s bait, but  _ fuck _ , call him a largemouth bass, because he’s taking it. It’s a hot alien who apparently fucks like an animal, this is the shit he’d get off to on a lonely night traversing through the cosmos. On top of that, this alien had let Dave vicariously live out his repressed urges against the other crewmates. He was latching his lips around this bait.

“What  _ am _ I getting myself into?” Dave asks, shifting himself up on the table slightly, slowly unzipping his jumpsuit. He works his way out of it, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers.

Eridan’s face changes in a second, a hungry, animalistic glint in his eyes. He gets off his table, approaching Dave. His own jumpsuit is quickly tossed to the side, leaving him nude—

_ Jesus fucking Christ. _

Hanging between his legs is a long, thick, and writhing tendril, twisting in the air. Dave is prepared to make some snarky remark, but Eridan’s hands are already tearing his boxers off, throwing them aside. Eridan stares down, taking in Dave’s own anatomy, likely as equally alien to Eridan as Eridan’s was to Dave.

“I’m not—not all—I’m not like most guys back on Earth, for your information,” Dave explains, spreading his legs apart slightly for Eridan to get a better look at his pussy. “But I think it’ll work.”

That’s apparently all Eridan needs to hear, as the alien quickly positions himself against Dave. Without any warning, Dave can feel the thick tendril pushing against his folds, pushing in and deflowering him.

“Fuck,” Dave gasps, closing his eyes in pleasure. Eridan shows no sign of stopping, and Dave quickly feels full. Still, more and more of the writhing bulge presses into his body, overwhelming him with pleasure. Just as suddenly as he had begun entering, Eridan begins to pull back out, before slamming his hips forward, earning a loud moan from Dave.

The pace is unrelenting, animalistic as Eridan humps downward into Dave, driving his bulge against Dave’s cervix. Dave reaches his limit quicker than he expected, letting out a choked sob as he clenches and twitches around Eridan. Eridan, however, shows no sign of stopping. Instead, he only picks up his pace, letting out these animalistic, alien noises as he goes.

Dave isn’t sure how much time passes before Eridan lets out a choked warning, but he’s finished more than a few more times himself. Eridan pushes in with one last thrust, and Dave instinctively wraps his legs around Eridan’s waist, locking him in. Dave can feel Eridan’s warm load filling him up, but he feels another sensation too, letting out another loud moan as Eridan’s bulge seems to inflate and deflate, inflate and deflate.

And then he feels it pressing against his cervix. And then it’s pushing in.

Dave practically cries as his body shakes in pleasure, feeling  _ something  _ pushing into his warm womb. And then another something. And another. He feels like he’s on the verge of passing out, but Eridan is slowly pulling out and away. Dave pants, fighting to stay conscious as he looks up at Eridan.

“Wh...wh...” Dave begins, unable to put his scrambled thoughts into words.

“Eggs,” Eridan explains as though it’s a simple, elementary fact. “Have to put them somewhere, and your body seemed compatible enough.”

Dave reaches down to feel at the slight bump, feeling the fucking  _ eggs  _ that lay inside of him.

“Is somethin’ wrong?” Eridan asks, staring down at Dave.

Dave barely manages to sit himself up on the cafeteria table, still shaking in the aftershock of the moment. He turns to look at Eridan, glancing him over. With a soft smile on his face, Dave shakes his head.

“Let’s head home, we’ve got a long trip back."


End file.
